


Death and Persephone

by Jigoku_no_Son



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jigoku_no_Son/pseuds/Jigoku_no_Son
Summary: Fan art inspired by fantastic "Transcendent Suffering" by lovely itsbeautiful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transcendent Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961221) by [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/pseuds/itsbeautiful). 



I couldn't get this idea out of my head and Itsbeautiful was so kind to allow me to get it materialised!

Digital media are not my favourite technique, but I hope I would have time to re-draw the picture using traditional ones in the foreseeable future. Unfortunately I didn't do Mads Mikkelsen the justice with how handsome he is in real life, but he is hard to draw... At least to me.

**Author's Note:**

> The full resolution image can be found in my DA gallery at http://jigoku-no-son.deviantart.com/


End file.
